User blog:SteelWolf/Survivor: Greece Fanfiction
CAST CASTAWAY #1 Name: Renae Gender: Female Age: 22 Description: Renae is the pretty girl of the bunch. She won Miss Florida and is honestly a sweetheart. She's down to earth and very naive. She is here to prove something to herself that she can be tough in situations and she's more than just a pretty face. Her strategy going into the game is to get in an alliance and keep your options open with the outsiders. CASTAWAY #2 Name: Kane Gender: Male Age: 25 Description: Kane is a good old country boy. He grew up in Alabama and he owns a ranch where he takes cares of all types of animals. Kane is typically sweet to everyone and he has a cowboy hat to bring with him. He wants to be on Survivor for the adventure and will use his money for his mom; since he's a momma boy. Kane is a very attractive male and girls tend to crush on him; but he is still a sweet and genuine guy; although he's clumsy...at times.. CASTAWAY #3 Name: Mia Gender: Female Age: 29 Description: Mia is a quiet girl. She is the librarian of a school and she very much enjoys reading. She's an extremely creative person; yet she's too shy to express it. Typically; she gets along with people but people think she's too quiet. Mia lived a very normal and peaceful life; and wants to have fun with Survivor. CASTAWAY #4 Name: Bradley Gender: Male Age: 37 Description: Bradley is a proud father of three. He lives a very normal life; and has an amazing family. He has a lovely wife and is a very kind, hardworking person. He shows a lot of heroic qualities and has a fighting spirit that never gives up. He works as a lawyer and he believes that can benefit him. CASTAWAY #5 Name: Julieta Gender: Female Age: 26 Description: Julieta is a Latina firecracker. She's a salsa dancer and has major determination to win. She has a strong accent and she's very wary about her appearance. She believes she's superior to everyone else and is the type of person who never gives up. Julieta can come across a fiesty or bitchy but she does not care. CATAWAY #6 Name: Bernard Gender: Male Age: 53 Description: Bernard is recently retired and all of his grand children and children are successful. He wants an adventure of a lifetime. He's not the best physically but he believes he still have SOME left in the tank. Bernard likes to keep things old school. He isn't used to all recent things like Social Media and such. And he is also a pretty loving guy to everybody. CASTAWAY #7 Name: Gabi Gender: Female Age: 24 Description: Gabi is a young, recent college graduate. She's been through a lot. She just got heartbroken after a relationship and her mother passed away. She seems small and naive but she's one of the toughest people. She wants time to herself and she wants to prove something to herself; that she doesn't need to depend on anybody. CASTAWAY #8 Name: Marvin Gender: Male Age: 31 Description: Marvin is a construction worker. He often gets frustrated and he is egotistical and arrogant. He believes he can win because the other people are too stupid to win. He thinks he's better than everyone else and is just ready to win. Category:Blog posts